1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice cream formulations containing maltitol and ice cream made therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maltitol is a polyol that is produced from the catalytic hydrogenation of high maltose corn syrup. Maltitol has approximately 90 percent of the sweetness of sugar and is generally recognized to have a caloric value of about 2.1 kcal/g. Products sweetened with maltitol meet the FDA's definition of “no sugar added” or “sugarless.” These properties allow maltitol to be used as a reduced-calorie sweetener in the United States. Maltitol is relatively slowly absorbed by the human digestive system, yet has a Taxation threshold that is about two times that of sorbitol. Maltitol also has a heat of solution comparable to sucrose, making it a popular sugar-free substitute sweetener. Maltitol is commonly used in candies, chewing gum, chocolates, jams and jellies, and frozen desserts.
Maltitol has a pleasant sweet taste and because maltitol has a relative sweetness value of 90, for most applications there is no need to adjust the sweetness. Unlike sorbitol, maltitol does not exhibit a strong cooling effect. Maltitol also has very good heat stability, which means that it can be handled at high temperature without decomposition or color formation. Due to the nature of maltitol and the virtual absence of reducing sugars, maltitol can be concentrated to very high dry substance levels without unwanted discoloration or browning reactions. Maltitol also has excellent humectancy capacity due to its hygroscopic character.
Hydrogenated mono-, di-, oligo- and poly-saccharides are characterized by the degree of polymerization (DP) after hydrogenation. Hydrogenated monosaccharides have a DP=1. Hydrogenated disaccharides have a DP=2. Hydrogenated tri-, quat-, penta-, hexa-, hepta-, octa-, nona-, and deca-saccharides have DPs of 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10, respectively. Hydrogenated undeca- and greater saccharides have DPs of 11 or greater. The DP may be determined by routine HPLC analysis.
Generally, the term hydrogenated starch hydrolysate can correctly be applied to any polyol produced by the hydrogenation of the saccharide products of starch hydrolysis. In practice, however, certain polyols such as sorbitol, mannitol, and maltitol are referred to by their common chemical names. “Hydrogenated starch hydrolysate” is more commonly used to describe the broad group of polyols that contain substantial quantities of hydrogenated oligo- and polysaccharides in addition to any monomeric or dimeric polyols (sorbitol/mannitol or maltitol, respectively).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,200 to Serpelloni et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes sugarless ice cream containing a polyol content of DP equal to or higher than three (3) of more than 2% and less than 15% by weight with respect to dry matter in the finished product. Some of these ice cream formulations contain, as the polyol component, an HSH which contains maltitol in amounts of from 8 to 80% by weight, 20 to 75% by weight or 35 to 80% by weight.